


This Time, it Counts

by BitterRenegade



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterRenegade/pseuds/BitterRenegade
Summary: Their first kiss is much better suited to now.For Fjorester Week 2019, a couple days late for Day 5, First Kiss!





	This Time, it Counts

Neither of them really count the first kiss. The one under the water, the one that caused so much confusion and just a tiny bit of pain. They don’t count it because if Jester  _ hadn’t _ been drowning, it wouldn’t have happened. Not at that moment.

No, their first kiss is much better suited to now. When they have a better understanding of themselves and their feelings. Without the others trying to push them together. Now, with the ocean in front of them and the stars in the sky. The middle of a walk they chose to go on together while the rest of the Nein slept soundly at the inn. The two of them chatting about how nice this stretch of their journey had been. How Nugget was really starting to be better trained thanks to Beau, and Sprinkle was somehow still alive (and happily curled with Yasha). That Jester’s momma is doing great back in Nicodranas, and Traveler Con was just around the corner!

“You gunna dress up for the occasion, Jester?” the half-orc asks her, reaching a hand up to touch his still-growing tusks but instead changing his hand’s trajectory and taking his closest friend’s hand instead. Jester squeezes it comfortingly and smiles up at him brightly.

“I should ask Kovac! Maybe we can both dress up as the Traveler!”

The conversation continues smoothly, talking about how Fjord’s meeting with Orly went, and paying absolutely no mind to their hand holding by the water and how romantic it might have been. Because it was natural between the two of them, their fingers intertwined. Fjord watching Jester fondly as the ocean licked at their feet, sand cool beneath them. Jester stops in place, spinning to face Fjord and take his other hand. Her eyes are bright and excited as she makes her realization and beams up at him.

“Jester? What’s up?” Fjord asks, slightly confused. She grins, her eyes bright.

“I just wanted to properly look at how handsome you are in the moonlight, Oskar!” The name is said dramatically, and Jester tries to pull one of her hands free to pose just as dramatically as she was speaking, but to her surprise Fjord tightened his grip on her hand and chuckled at the joke.

“Jester,” He says her name without the accent; using his real voice that was just as if not more attractive, and he leans forward. “The name’s  _ Fjord _ .”

And really, the moment was perfectly suited for their first real kiss. So Jester leans up and meets his lips with her own. It’s soft, gentle. Not desperate like when she was drowning, but just as meaningful. Fjord’s eyes are wide with surprise for a few seconds before closing and he leaned into the kiss, and after another wonderful moment of just… them, Jester pulled away. 

Fjord blinked his eyes open as if in a daze, and Jester smiled at him sweetly.

“I know,  _ Fjord _ ,” she says his name with adoration in her eyes, and promptly uses her superior strength to push him into the water. The blue tiefling is practically cackling, and Fjord lets out a shout of surprise as he falls and splashes into the shallow water that still soaked through his clothes. Two can play at that game though, so he swings his arm and splashes her with saltwater and the two of them play, laughing, splashing, warm and happy.

This time, it counts.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost, almost ended this with Beau and Veth flipping out because they FINALLY GOT TOGETHER.


End file.
